The present invention relates to investment casting cores, and in particular to investment casting cores which are formed of a composite of ceramic and refractory metal components.
Investment casting is a commonly used technique for forming metallic components having complex geometries, such as turbine blades for gas turbine engines which are widely used in aircraft propulsion, electric power generation, and ship propulsion.
In all gas turbine engine applications, efficiency is a prime objective. Improved gas turbine engine efficiency can be obtained by operating at higher temperatures. However current operating temperatures are at such a level that, in the turbine section, the superalloy materials used have limited mechanical properties. Consequently, it is a general practice to provide air cooling for components in the hottest portions of gas turbine engines, typically in the turbine section. Cooling is provided by flowing relatively cool air from the compressor section of the engine through passages in the turbine components to be cooled. It will be appreciated that cooling comes with an associated cost in engine efficiency, and consequently, there is a strong desire to provide enhanced specific cooling to, maximize the amount of cooling benefit obtained from a given amount of cooling air.
While turbine blades and vanes are some of the most important components that are cooled, other components such as combustion chambers and blade outer air seals also require cooling, and the invention has application to all cooled turbine hardware, and in fact to all complex cast articles.
Traditionally cores used in the manufacture of airfoils having hollow cavities therein have been fabricated from ceramic materials, but such ceramic cores are fragile, especially the advanced cores used to fabricate small intricate cooling passages in advanced hardware. Such ceramic cores are prone to warpage and fracture during fabrication and during casting. In some advanced experimental blade designs, casting yields of less than 10% are achieved, principally because of core failure.
Conventional ceramic cores are produced by a molding process using a ceramic slurry and a shaped die; both injection molding and transfer-molding techniques may be employed. The pattern material is most commonly wax, although plastics, low melting-point metals, and organic compounds such as urea, have also been employed. The shell mold is formed using a colloidal silica binder to bind together ceramic particles which may be alumina, silica, zirconia and alumina silicates.
To briefly describe the investment casting process for producing a turbine blade using a ceramic core, a ceramic core having the geometry desired for the internal cooling passages is placed in a metal die whose walls surround but are generally spaced away from the core. The die is filled with a disposable pattern material such as wax. The die is removed, leaving the ceramic core embedded in a wax pattern. The outer shell mold is then formed about the wax pattern by dipping the pattern in a ceramic slurry and then applying larger, dry ceramic particles to the slurry. This process is termed stuccoing. The stuccoed wax pattern, containing the core, is then dried and the stuccoing process repeated to provide the desired shell mold wall thickness. At this point the mold is thoroughly dried and heated to an elevated temperature to remove the wax material and strengthen the ceramic material.
The result is a ceramic mold containing a ceramic core which in combination define a mold cavity. It will be understood that the exterior of the core defines the passageway to be formed in the casting and the interior of the shell mold defines the external dimensions of the superalloy casting to be made. The core and shell may also define casting portions such as gates and risers which are necessary for the casting process but are not a part of the finished cast component.
After the removal of the wax, molten superalloy material is poured into the cavity defined by the shell mold and core assembly and solidified. The mold and core are then removed from the superalloy casting by a combination of mechanical and chemical means such as leaching.
As previously noted, the traditional ceramic cores tend to limit casting designs because of their fragility and limitations regarding acceptable casting yields, especially with cores having small dimensions.
In order to overcome the limitations, the use of refractory metal elements for use in cores was introduced. The refractory metal elements can be used either by themselves or in combination with the ceramic elements to form a composite. This approach is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2003/0075300 A1, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,500 which is assigned to the common assignee of the present invention and which is incorporated herein by reference.
One of the problems that has been encountered with use of refractory metal elements is that, as the total number of refractory metal elements is increased, so do the complexities of locating and attaching them to associated ceramic elements. Further, some of these refractory metal elements are small and fragile so as to be easily damaged and thereby reduce the yield rate.
Another problem associated with such composite cores is that of properly locating and maintaining their position within the die prior to the filling of the die with wax. Heretofore this has accomplished by the use of so called “print outs”, or handles, which are extensions of the ceramic core which extend beyond the cavity that is to be filled with wax. Generally, the number and locations of these ceramic printouts has been very limited because of the brittleness and fragility of the ceramic material which is necessarily in a cantilevered disposition.